Baby, I Love You
"Baby, I Love You" is a pop song written by Jeff Barry, Ellie Greenwich, and Phil Spector, produced by Spector, and originally recorded in 1963 by The Ronettes. The successful single peaked at number twenty-four on both [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cashbox_(magazine) Cashbox Hot 100], and peaked at number eleven on the UK Pop Chart. Original recording[edit source | editbeta] After their lack of success under contract to Colpix Records between 1961 and 1963, the Ronettes ended their Colpix contract and signed with Phil Spector's Philles Records in early 1963. During their first few months with Phil Spector, the Ronettes achieved mainstream success with the release of "Be My Baby" in August 1963, which climbed to number two on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard''Hot 100] and number one on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cashbox_(magazine) ''Cashbox Hot 100]. It was the success of "Be My Baby" which had Spector eager to do a follow-up for the Ronettes in the fall of 1963. However, a problem arose when the Ronettes were booked to appear on Dick Clark's "Caravan of Stars" tour across the country.[2] Phil Spector decided to keep lead singer Ronnie Bennett in California to record "Baby, I Love You" while the other two Ronettes, Estelle Bennett and Nedra Talley, went out on the tour with Dick Clark. Ronnie's cousin, Elaine, took her place on the tour while Ronnie recorded the song at Gold Star studios in California.[2] Since the other Ronettes proved to be unavailable for recording, Spector used Darlene Love and Cher to complete the backing vocals.[3] The song also featured Leon Russell on piano. "Baby, I Love You" peaked at #11 in the UK during January 1964, at a time when the Ronettes were touring the UK as the support act to the Rolling Stones. The song was featured on the album Presenting the Fabulous Ronettes, which was released at the end of 1964. The song was also on the soundtrack of the film, Nine Months. Personnel[edit source | editbeta] *Lead vocals by Ronnie Bennett *Background vocals by Cher and The Blossoms (Darlene Love, Fanita James, and Gracia Nitzsche) *Instrumentation by The Wrecking Crew Chart History[edit source | editbeta] Later versions[edit source | editbeta] In 1968, Jimmy Mack & the Music Factory In 1969, Andy Kim recorded the song for Jeff Barry's label, Steed Records for his album Baby I Love You. Kim's version became a U.S. Top Ten hit, reaching #9, and earned a gold record. In 1973, Dave Edmunds released a version of the song which reached number 8 in the UK Singles Chart. In 1974, Cher released a version which failed to chart, and was never featured on any album.[citation needed] In 1980, Phil Spector produced the Ramones' cover version of the song which appeared on their album, End of the Century. This single reached #8 in the UK Singles Chart. Other artists who have recorded "Baby, I Love You" include Tommy Roe, Cher, Linda Ronstadt, and Bad Boys Blue. In 2009, the song was used in a TV commercial for the drug Cialis. Note: This song is an entirely different song than the one recorded in 1967 by Aretha Franklin (written by Jimmy Holliday and Ronnie Shannon). Category:1963 singles Category:1980 singles